Everybody gets a little crazy on Halloween
by SKYE51399
Summary: It's halloween and the gang just got back from a horrible case that left them all on edge, Garcia decides that what the team needs is a night to remember and what better way then to get dressed up and have their own version of trick 'r treating? I know this is a little early for hallowen but yeah, why not? I would love to see what you guys think :)!
1. Chapter 1

**_Everyone gets a little crazy on Halloween ;)_**

 ** _New story that I wanted to throw out there! Please R &R, I'd love to hear what you thought. _**

It was only 7pm, but to the BAU team it felt more like midnight. It was Halloween, and they had just gotten back from a three week long case that left them all on edge.

Garcia came into the bullpen where the team was, and spoke first.

"Well my fine furry friends, I think we all need a fun night out on the town with boozes and treats! Who's with me for getting into some Halloween outfits and meeting each other at the new night club on 7th street?"

"I'm in, sugar," Morgan agreed quickly. JJ and Reid both said yes right after him.

"I can us a few drinks to drown out this last case. What do say David?" Erin asked calmly. She had started coming along on some cases here and there, whenever David missed her she would fly out to be with them. Rossi smiled before nodding to his wife. Emily looked at Aaron, she new this case had really gotten to him, hell it had hit her pretty hard too, any cases that involved kids did, she looked back at Garcia and nodded for the both them.

"Oh goody!" Pen clapped "Ladies come with me we have a little last minute shopping to do, and boys, go find something to wear." she said. Both parties went their separate ways, all excided for what was in store tonight!

"Wait, it's halloween won't the place be backed?"

"Oh Rossi, you underestimate my abilities. I called right as we got here and told them that you where coming. It just so happens that the owner in a big fan and is reserving a V.I.P table as we speak." Garcia spoke.

"WHAT?!"

"I am not going as a Disney Princesses! That's like...like...Emily what's this like"

"Like Hotch dressed as a pink bunny rabbit, it's never going to happen" Emily laughed from inside the dressing room.

"Oh pooh, you're no fun." Garcia said, crossing her arms, mad that JJ didn't want to wear a Cinderella outfit.

"Sorry Garcia, but I'm not looking for cute, I'm looking for slutty, and I don't think Cinderella is the way to go. Or any Disney character for that matter." JJ said while looking through slutty cop, nurses, and firefighter outfits acroos from the dressing rooms.

"Well?" Emily asked, coming out dressed as a slutty pirate.

"Oh Emily, you looks so pretty" JJ smiled.

"Pen? What do you think?"

"If I wasn't straight, I would pick you up right now."

Emily smiled, "Think Aaron will have that kind of reaction?"

"Yes!" Both girls said in union.

"Where's Erin?" Emily interrupted.

"Oh she found a devil costume that was to big, so the owner took her to the back to get another one," Garcia answered putting back the Princesses one.

"Ok, How about this one" Jay asked holding up a sexy cop costume.

"Really? A cop? Don't you get enough of that at work?" Garcia said.

"No, I think its looks hot" JJ smiled

"Fine go try it on, I'm going to find myself an outfit and possibly find Erin also"

Emily nodded to her and went back in, JJ following her since the room was big enough for two and the other one was being used.

"The Mafia!" Rossi said coming out in a gangster costume. "Leave it to the Italian" Morgan chucked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Dave, nothing"

"REID! HURRY UP" Hotch shouted through the empty store.

"They have nothing that I like here" Reid called back.

"You said that at the last three stores, now let Derek pick out something for you, or I will make you wear this stupid cow costume!" Hotch said while looking at the horrible costume in front of him.

"Do it so we can get the hell out of here" Dave said under her breath.

"Okay I'm ready" Reid said paying for his costume.

"FINALLY!" the other three shouted.

"Hotch you're the only one left to help find something to wear" Morgan grinned evilly.

"Damn it...


	2. Chapter 2

The club was packed like Rossi had new it to be, though because of Garcia the owner was waiting outside for them. After getting a picture and an autograph from Dave, he led them to their table.

It was a shock at how big it was, the room easily sat 15 to 20 people. It had teo large 'L' shaped sofas and a large glass table in the middle of the room. On one side of the room was a picture window insead of a well and across was the raling to look down onto the dance floor. It also came with it's own set of bottle girls and a bodygaurd.

"Holy shit!" Morgan laughed jumping on one of the sofas and streching out.

"You should tell club owners you're coming more often Dave." Hotch said looking out at the city lights. Picture windows where his favorite and after they had to give up Emily's apartment because she had gotten pregnant all those years ago, he made sure the house they had now had one before buying it.

"Shut up Aaron"

"What do you think the girls are coming as?" Reid asked.

"Whatever it is, knowing them, it'll be slutty" Morgan smiled. He couldn't have been more right, all four boys looked up when they heard Garcia talking to JJ as a Bouncer lead them in.

"Wow" JJ wispered looking around, being quickly drawn to the lit up dance floor.

"Hey guys" Garcia said. She was dressed the Red queen from Alice and Wonderland, she had on a black and red corset that had a sweetheart neck line. The dress itself started from her breasts and ended at her waist, then flared out in a tutu with black and red hearts everywhere on the costume.

JJ was dressed as a cop. The top was a see-through black vest, showing off her hot pink push up bra underneath. There was a belt rapped around the vest that had handcuffs, a black nightstick, and sunglasses. She also had on small black leather shorts that hugged her ass perfectly, and on her feet where leather high heeled boots.

"Glad we found you guys, it's really packed in here" JJ said.

"Where are Emily and Erin?" Morgan asked her

"Oh they went to the bathroom."

A few minutes later the girls showed up. Showing off the outfits they had gotten, Erin had on a red glittery dress that fell about 6 to 7 inches above her knees, with red silk gloves, a horned headband and a red and black whip, finished off with red pumps that had a small amount of black glitter. Even though she was the eldest women in their group, she keep herself fit, often going out running with JJ or to the gym with Emily.

Emily's costume was the sexy Pirate she had showed the girls ealier. The dress was a red and gold corset, much like Garcia's, but this one had a skirt that was much less flared out making if fall to her mid inter-thighs. With fishnet stockings underneath and black thigh high boots that had a popped out gold skull in the front being held up by red string that ties at the back of her knee. On her head was a Jack Sparrow hat with added black feathers, a red rim all the way around, gold bows on each of the three dips, and a gold trim behind the red rim of it.

The boys were speechless; they knew the girls would look good, they just didn't think they would look this good and then some. JJ walked over to Reid who was dressed at Freddie Krueger, she smiled at the costume knowing that Morgan probably made him get it because he, himself couldn't find something to where. David was a gangster with a black hat and added red feather and a dark gray three piece suit, Erin smiled grabbing his hand and dragged him the unstairs bar so he can buy her, a much-needed drink.

Morgan decided on Scare Crew from Batman, the long nails of his gloved hand ran seductively down Garcia's corset before he pulled his sexy Queen onto his lap, kissing her with passion and love.

Hotch was last having not taken his eyes of Emily since he laid them on her. She smiled and straddled his lap leaning back so she could see her man's outfit.

 _James Bond_

It was so Hotch, "So has 007 ever been with a pirate?" she asked over the loud music.

"I don't think so ma'am. But there is always a first for everything." he said. Aaron smile when he heard the rich and beautiful laughter, the same laughter that he fell in love with 22 years ago, and to this day still loving it, loving _her._

David and Erin made their way back to the group with shots and beer. They each grabbed a drink, when Garcia proposed a toast.

"Tonight is all about forgetting the Smith case and drinking the night away. So to start the night off right each of us is going to come up with one crazy fantasy of ours to do before the night ends, think of it as taking one thing off of all our buck lists, where everyone here has to help with the fantasy."

"I don't get it?" Reid asked.

Morgan explained, "She means we each come up with something crazy to do tonight and we can't end the night with out everyone going, and or helping one of us to fulfill a task."

He still looked confused. "Reid it's a miracle that JJ even ended up pregnant" Emily said making the others laugh.

"What we have to do is say, I want to rob a bank before to night ends, everyone here has to help me do it, no questions asked" Emily finished.

"Oh Okay…."

"You still don't get it do you?"

"No"

"Moving on! Garcia when do you want to start this little game?" Rossi asked.

"We'll start in about 2 hours?" Everyone nodded and downed their shots, they danced and drank to past the time.


End file.
